The Wolf District
by CocoaPuff13
Summary: The Warriors cat series in wolf form! Enjoy! Lots of issues and problems for the pack to come! First chapter is the list of wolves and descriptions of each wolf in the four packs.
1. Chapter 1

Wolf Warriors

**Pack of Hidden Shadows: Fierce, stubborn. Eats crows, and toads.**

Alpha: Silvest: A silver wolf with deep green eyes. Scar across his muzzle.

Wants whatever is best for the pack and puts the pack before himself. Mate: N/A

Beta: Toad: A dark brown wolf with light brown streaks. Arrogant and doesn't appreciate the pack as much. Mate: Turnip

Healer: Silkshadow: A dark gray wolf with light brown eyes. Quite old because he's been a Healer since Silvest was a pup. Healer's are not permitted to have distractions, so he is forbidden to mate. Mate: N/A

Apprentice: Fox: A reddish brown she-wolf with black eyes. Quiet and eager to learn to become the next Healer.

Fighters:

1.) Lark: Gray she-wolf with light green eyes. Arrogant and is constantly picking fights. Mate: N/A

Apprentice: Seeth

2.) Crunch: Light brown wolf with strange red eyes. His teeth are not set straight so when he eats, his teeth 'crunch'. Loud and outspoken, not the best fighter. Mate: Hiss

3.) Jumper: Pitch-black wolf with dark brown eyes. Incredibly handsome wolf, best fighter and hunter. Mysterious and quiet. Mate: N/A

Apprentice: Python

4.) Howl: Brother to Growl. Dark gray wolf with brown eyes, teasing and the joker of the pack. Loud. Mate: Speak

5.) Growl: Brother to Howl. Dark gray wolf with green eyes, teasing and the joker of the pack. Loud. Mate: Sniff

Apprentice: Lunest

6.) Hiss: Light black she-wolf with blue eyes. Snarkish and always tries to get what she wants. Is loud when needed to be. Mate: Crunch

Apprentice: Saber

7.) Catastrophe: White wolf with black and gray patches with brown eyes. Earned the name because of his pelt, but also because of his vicious claws. Kind to the others, brilliant hunter and fighter. Mate: Visible

Apprentice: Fire

8.) Taller: Tallest wolf in the District. Brown wolf with blue eyes. Timid and not too thrilled about fighting. Mate: Night

9.) Rat: Black she-wolf with cruel black eyes, singed off tail from the Great Flames. Bitter from the injury, one of the oldest fighters in the pack. Mate: N/A

Apprentice: Slither

10.) Speak: Red she-wolf with green eyes. Spirit of a leader but was not chosen by Silvest. Mate: Howl

Apprentice: Whisper

11.) Deter (short for determined): Dark brown wolf with dark green eyes. As his name suggests, he is determined to do whatever he needs to do. Do-it-yourself wolf. Mate: Nimble

Apprentice: Spot

12.) Dunker: Quiet and mostly avoids doing things ever since he almost drowned at the river. Has a scar from a quarrel with the Pack of Crystal Water. Mate: N/A

Apprentice: Shadow

13.) Visible: Clear light gray she-wolf with clear bright blue eyes. Hyper, spunky. Mate: Catastrophe

14.) Night: Black she-wolf with strange bright yellow eyes who loves to hunt. Mate: Taller

Apprentices:

1.) Lunest: Light gray she-wolf with light green eyes. Nice but quiet and prefers not to speak out. Mentor: Growl

2.) Python: Dark brown wolf with dark green eyes. Only wolf in the pack to have killed a snake on their first hunt. Mentor: Jumper

3.) Shadow: Black wolf with light blue eyes. Can easily sneak around because he blends in the shadows but chooses not to. Timid. Mentor: Dunker

4.) Slither: Light brown she-wolf with dark green eyes. Sneaks around and often cannot be found for a while. Enjoys scaring and bothering other wolves. Mentor: Rat

5.) Spot: Dark brown wolf with black eyes. Has strange slightly lighter brown spots covering his fur. Mentor: Deter

6.) Fire: Dark reddish she-wolf with blue eyes. Daredevil, only apprentice to have jumped though fire. Mentor: Catastrophe

7.) Seeth: Dark gray wolf with light brown eyes. Has short temper that goes off at the slightest thing. Doesn't really like the pack all together. Mentor: Lark

8.) Saber: Light gray she-wolf with green eyes. Loves everything and anything, but will show her weirdly razor sharp claws when needed. Mentor: Hiss

9.) Whisper: Almost white wolf with blue eyes. Is quiet and really tries to avoid the other wolves. Mentor: Speak

Pawns: (Queens)

1.) Nimble: Light gray she-wolf with light brown eyes. Loves to scale and climb trees. Pups: Tangle and Hidden. Mate: Deter

2.) Turnip: Pure white she-wolf with dark green eyes. First wolf to have tried a vegetable like a turnip after the Great Fire burned all the food. Pups: N/A. Mate: Toad

3.) Sniff: light brown she-wolf with gray eyes. Has the best nose in the pack. Pups: Jewel and Grief. Mate: Growl

Pups:

1.) Tangle: Light gray wolf with dark green eyes. Is curious and gets tangled in moss and leaves.

Hidden: Dark brown she-wolf with light brown eyes. Hides and doesn't show herself often.

2.) Not yet

3.) Jewel: Light brown she-wolf with green eyes. Bounces around and loves the sun.

Grief: Dark gray wolf with gray eyes. Has a very sad expression permanently plastered on his face to match the depressing colors of his eyes and fur.

Elders:

1.) Survivor: Light gray wolf with dark gray eyes. Rambles on and on about stories for the pups.

2.) Victory: Pure Black she-wolf with green eyes. Has won every battle the pack has fought in with her in.

3.) Legs: Dark brown wolf with blue eyes. Is missing one leg from the Great Fire when a tree fell on it. Youngest Elder in the pack.

4.) Claw: Pure white she-wolf with light brown eyes. Got taken by a human for a while and when she returned, she had lost her claws.

**Where they live: **Deep in the forest, mostly isolated from the other packs but closest to the Pack of Crystal Water.

**Fun fact: **They have never been in an all-out war with the Pack of Crystal Water.

**Pack of Wild Forest: smart, nimble. Eats voles, squirrels, and medium sized birds.**

Alpha: Oakleaf: Red she-wolf with dark green eyes. Is mostly quiet but will take charge. Easily gets sick and is the oldest Alpha in the District.

Beta: Pine: Light brown she-wolf with dark green eyes. Expected to take over Oakleaf's duties when Oakleaf relinquishes control. Mate: N/A

Apprentice: Spice

Healer: Leaf: Dark brown wolf with light blue eyes. One of the most successful Healer's in the history of the District.

Apprentice: Mouse: Light brown she wolf with dark brown eyes. Small for her age and quiet.

Fighters:

1.) Robin: Light brown she-wolf with dark blue eyes. Can easily catch fast birds and other fast moving targets. Loud when needed to be. Mate: Spruce

2.) Jay: Dark gray wolf with light blue eyes. Almost got taken away by an eagle as a pup. Quiet and smart. Mate: Petal

Apprentice: Vole

3.) Pigeon: Dark gray wolf with black eyes. Has a black and white stripe on his tail. Is the strongest wolf in the pack. Mate: Escape

Apprentice: Teeth

4.) Reach: Light brown wolf with dark blue eyes. Has one leg taller than the rest so he walks lopsided. Mate: N/A

5.) Quick: Reddish brown she-wolf with light gray eyes. Is the fastest wolf in the District. Loud and fierce. Mate: Bark

Apprentice: Wallop

6.) Sunspot: Light brown wolf with strange yellow eyes. Can see farthest. Quiet but leaderly. Mate: Clove

Apprentice: Nugget

7.) Trouble: Black wolf with light brown eyes. Gets caught in trouble a lot. Loud and persistant. Mate: Rue

8.) Petal: Pure white she-wolf with light green eyes. Actually ate a petal of a flower and nearly choked to death as a pup. Mate: Jay

Apprentice: Sorrow

9.) Evergreen: Dark brown wolf with dark green eyes. Smartest wolf in the pack. Knows how to outsmart a fox. Mate: Glimmer

Apprentice: Squirrel

10.) Spruce: Dark brown wolf with light green eyes. Was born under a spruce tree. Mysterious and doesn't talk a lot. Mate: Robin

11.) Bark: Dark brown wolf with dark brown eyes. Can camouflage brilliantly on the bark of a tree. Loud and hyper. Mate: Quick

12.) Shield: Dark gray wolf with dark blue eyes. Second toughest wolf in the pack. Outspoken and not too smart. Mate: Willow.

13.) Escape: Light gray she-wolf with clear blue eyes. The most beautiful she-wolf in the District. Thinks she knows everything. Mate: Pigeon

14.) Bitter: Red she-wolf with angry green eyes. Has a bad temper that can outbid Seeth from the Pack of Hidden Shadows. Mate: N/A

Apprentice: Toes.

Apprentices:

1.) Squirrel: Light brown she-wolf with dark brown eyes. Has a larger, fluffier tail. Spunky, stubborn. Mentor: Evergreen

2.) Nugget: Dark, dark brown wolf and gold flecks with blue eyes. Friendly towards everyone and wants to learn. Mentor: Sunspot

3.) Vole: Light brown and dark brown streaks she-wolf with green eyes. Ventured out of the shelter and came back dragging a dead vole as a pup  
>. Outspoken and stubborn. Mentor: Jay<p>

4.) Spice: Dark brown she-wolf with green eyes. Has a 'spicy' personality. Can understand human-speak. Mentor: Pine

5.) Wallop: Pure white wolf with black eyes. Has mastered the kick-spin before any other apprentice. Nice and loud. Mentor: Quick

6.) Toes: Almost black wolf with black eyes. Has an extra toe on each paw. Hyperactive and loves everything. Mentor: Bitter

7.) Teeth: Pure white she-wolf with blue eyes. Has the sharpest teeth in the pack. Quiet and ferocious. Mentor: Pigeon

8.) Sorrow: Pitch black wolf with dark gray eyes. Is sad and pessimistic about everything. Quiet and mumbles words. Mentor: Petal

Pawns:

1.) Glimmer: Pure white with green eyes. Has a scar on her ear from the Pack of Crystal Water. Mate: Evergreen

2.) Clove: Red she-wolf with blue eyes. Almost died under the paws of the Pack of Crystal Waters. Mate: Sunspot

3.) Rue: Dark brown with blue eyes. Sneaky and 'slimy'. Mate: Trouble

4.) Willow: Dark brown she-wolf with light gray eyes. Quiet and shy. Mate: Shield

Pups:

1.) Shine: Pure white she-wolf with dark green eyes. Smallest, not the youngest. Intelligent.

2.) Rose: Red she-wolf with blue eyes. Spunky and fun.

Thorn: Light brown she-wolf with blue eyes. Ferocious and aggressive.

3.) N/A

4.) N/A

Elders:

1.) Lounge: Dark brown wolf with green eyes. Almost drowned from the war with the Pack of Crystal Water.

2.) Squish: Light gray she-wolf with blue eyes. Deaf from the Terrible Two, Terror and Scream, clawing at her ears.

3.) Mud: Dark brown wolf with light brown eyes. Lost his mate to Desp from the Pack of Crystal Waters.

4.) Roots: Light brown she-wolf with dark blue eyes. Oldest she-wolf alive.

5.) Earth: Dark brown wolf with light green eyes. Fell down a hole and broke his back, unabling him to move for the rest of his life.

6.) Shrub: Light brown she-wolf with dark green eyes. Formerly Dewdrop, Alpha of the Pack of Wild Forest.

**Where they live: **Lush, jungle parts of the woods.

**Fun fact: **They've gotten into lots of disputes with the Pack of Crystal Water and lived to tell the tale.

**Pack of Crystal Water: violent, merciless. Eats fish, sea turtles, seabirds.**

Alpha: Fishleap: Light gray she-wolf with blue eyes. Fastest swimmer in the pack. Obnoxious and challenging. Mate: N/A

Beta: Fury: Pure white wolf with black eyes. Razor sharp claws. Obnoxious and rude. Mate: Burn

Healer: Birdwing: Light brown she-wolf with green eyes. Youngest Healer in the District. Calm and collected. Mate: N/A

Apprentice: Pebble: Light gray she-wolf with light blue eyes. Scared of war and doesn't like blood.

Fighters:

1.) Terror: Dark gray wolf with black eyes. Brother to Scream. Terrorizes other packs when they cross their path. Cold and cruel. Mate: Waves

2.) Scream: Dark gray wolf with black eyes. Brother to Terror. Makes his enemies scream for mercy, which he doesn't give them. Cold and cruel. Mate: Pelican

3.) Pelican: Pure white she-wolf with red eyes. Has a soft spot for fish. Evil and terrifying. Mate: Scream

4.) Tern: Pure white wolf and black patches with green eyes. Can run the fastest in the pack. Lithe and dangerous. Mate: Snapper

5.) Seagull: Light gray wolf and white patches with dark blue eyes. Best hunter and fisher in the pack. Mate: N/A

6.) Rage: Black wolf with dark brown eyes. Has so much anger for everything, he takes it out on the things under his paws. Mate: N/A

7.) Rapid: Light brown wolf with green eyes. More of the calmer fighters. Grumpy and Aggressive. Mate: Waterfall

8.) Waterfall: Dark gray she-wolf with light blue eyes. Nicest she-wolf in the pack. Caring and generous. Mate: Rapid

9.) Waves: Light brown she-wolf with light blue eyes. Can see underwater. Witch and Evil. Mate: Terror

10.) Desp (short for desperation, for what her enemies call for): Dark brown she-wolf with light brown eyes. Has killed any wolf she got her paws on, never let anyone escape. Calculating and evil. Mate: N/A

11.) Scar: Dark brown wolf with a black eye. Long scar running down his face and over his missing eye. He scares wolves away by his horrifying look. Mate: N/A

12.) Horror: Dark gray wolf with black eyes. Creates traps and captures wolves from other packs. Intelligent and cruel. Mate: Heart

Apprentice: Leap

13.) Skeleton: Light gray wolf with dark gray eyes. Super skinny, you can see his ribs. Mastermind and terrifying. Mate: N/A

14.) Screech: Dark brown wolf with yellow eyes. Instead of a bark, he emits a screeching noise, which becomes Pack of Crystal Water's battle cry. That's when you know they're coming to kill. Mate: N/A

15.) Burn: Black wolf with red eyes. Likes to make fire which caused the Great Fire. Devilish and scary. Mate: Fury.

Apprentice: Shriek

16.) Pierce: Dark gray she-wolf with piercing blue eyes. Digs claws into enemy's hearts, piercing them. Mate: N/A

17.) Death: Black wolf with black eyes. Hunts at night and can melt away before your eyes. Horrifying and scary. Mate: N/A

Apprentices:

1.) Leap: Light gray she-wolf with brown eyes. Is learning how to kill with one swift movement. Mentor: Horror

2.) Shriek: Dark brown wolf with light blue eyes. Mastering the art of fire. Mentor: Burn

Pawns:

1.) Heart: Reddish brown she-wolf with green eyes. Bad temper. Disobeys rules a lot. Mate: Horror

2.) Snapper: Red she-wolf with blue eyes. Masters at the art of deception, can make you think she's helpless than kill you. Mate: Tern

Pups:

1.) Savior: Reddish brown wolf with black eyes. Likes bothering other pups.

2.) Limbs: Red wolf with green eyes.

Eagle: Pure white and dark brown patches wolf with blue eyes

Steam: Light gray wolf with green eyes.

Elders:

1.) Stones: Light gray wolf with black eyes.

2.) Pepper: Light brown she-wolf and flecks of black with green eyes.

**Where they live: **They live by a long river that marks their territory. They guard it heavily and kill any wolf who dares cross without purpose.

**Fun Fact: **They're the most vicious, ruthless pack in the District. Often invades the shelter of Pack of Flying Wind without trouble because the pack hides in fear and pray to the stars that they survive.

**Pack of Flying Wind: weak, defenseless. Eats anything they can.**

Alpha: Swiftbreeze: Dark gray she-wolf and light gray streaks with blue eyes. Did not want to become Alpha. Sad but strong for her pack. Mate: N/A

Beta: Dealt: Light brown wolf with dark brown eyes. Used to be the toughest wolf in the pack. Nice and calm. Mate: Storm

Healer: Stars: Light gray she-wolf with dark blue eyes. Died once and was resurrected by the Pack of the Pure Moon. Calm and collected. Mate: N/A

Apprentice: N/A

Fighters:

1.) Rabbit: Light gray wolf and white paws with gray eyes. Can run the fastest in the pack. Arrogant and cocky. Mate: Starch

2.) Holes: Light brown she-wolf with green eyes. Clumsy she-wolf. Sad and depressed. Mate: N/A

3.) Legacy: Dark brown wolf with light blue eyes. Smartest and the strongest in the pack. Mate: N/A

4.) Limp: Light gray wolf with blue eyes. During a war with the Pack of Crystal Water, Limp permanently injured his back leg. Mate: N/A

5.) Dimension: Light gray she-wolf with brown eyes. Is nice and calm but aggressive and loud when needed to be. Mate: N/A

6.) Starch: Light brown she-wolf with light brown eyes. Smaller than every other wolf. Calm and quiet. Mate: Rabbit

7.) Lightning: Dark gray she-wolf with brown eyes. Likes Legacy. Happy and outspoken. Mate: N/A

Apprentice: Dew

8.) Storm: Dark gray she-wolf with light blue eyes. Oldest she-wolf in the pack. Quiet and timid. Mate: Dealt

Apprentices:

1.) Dew: Light gray wolf with green eyes. Afraid of his own shadow. Nervous and jumpy. Mentor: Lightning

Pawns:

N/A

Pups:

1.) (found abandoned) Loner: Dark brown wolf with blue eyes.

Elders:

1.) Seldom: Light red she-wolf with brown eyes. Almost killed in a war with the Pack of Crystal Water.

2.) Corner: Light brown wolf with green eyes. Broke a leg in a war with the Pack of Crystal Water.

3.) Useless: Dark gray she-wolf with green eyes. Blind and unable to move very far. Youngest Elder.

4.) Hunter: Black wolf with blue eyes. Lost his voice when Pelican from the Pack of Crystal Water scratched his throat.

5.) Corral: Gray she-wolf and white streaks with green eyes. Oldest Elder.

6.) Tackle: Light brown wolf with blue eyes. Is angry and bitter and won't accept help from others.

7.) Salts: Pure white wolf with gray eyes. Is quiet and timid and mostly sleeps a lot.

8.) Pond: Dark brown she-wolf with one blue eye and one green eye. Enjoys telling stories to the pups, however, there's only one.

**Where they live: **On the plain open hills, with a few rocks and few trees for shelter.

**Fun fact:** They have been attacked and invaded by the Pack of Crystal Water at least twenty times and are the weakest pack. When they anticipate the attacks, they hide in secret rabbit holes, stocked with prey and an underground pool with water until the Pack of Crystal Water leaves. They also have a whole supply of healing tools underground as well.

**Pack of Pure Moon: Friendly, helpful. Eats nothing because they are dead.**

Dead Alphas:

1.) Sparkleheart: gray she-wolf with blue eyes. Was part of the Pack of Crystal Water. The last non-violent leader. Died of disease.

2.) Lightfoot: light brown wolf with light brown eyes. Was part of the Pack of Wild Forest. Had just become Alpha when he died. Was murdered by previous leader to Oakleaf who avenged him.

3.) Breeze: light gray she-wolf with green eyes. Was part of the Pack of Flying Wind. Killed in a battle with the pack of Crystal Water.

4.) Blizzard: Pure white wolf and black flecks with black eyes. Was part of the Pack of Wild Forest. Killed by Oakleaf, when Blizzard killed Lightfoot.

5.) Delphio: Dark brown wolf with dark green eyes. Was part of the Pack of Hidden Shadows. Died of old age.

Dead Betas:

1.) Pondsplash: Light gray she-wolf with green eyes. Was part of the Pack of Crystal Water. Killed by a fox.

2.) Deep: Dark brown wolf with dark blue eyes. Was part of the Pack of Hidden Shadows. Drowned in the river.

3.) Soar: Dark gray she-wolf with light blue eyes. Was part of the Pack of Flying Wind. Killed in battle with the Pack of Crystal Water.

4.) Bonsai: Reddish brown wolf with green eyes. Was part of the Pack of Wild Forest. Killed by a bear.

Dead Healers:

1.) Greeneyes: Light gray she-wolf with green eyes. Was part of the Pack of Flying Wind. Ran away and drowned in the river.

2.) Mammoth: Dark brown wolf with blue eyes. Was part of the Pack of Wild Forest. Fell out of a tree and broke his neck.

3.) Hunger: Light brown wolf with blue eyes: Was part of the Pack of Crystal Water. Was banished and died of starvation.

4.) Flee: Light gray she-wolf with black eyes. Was part of the Pack of Flying Wind. Died of old age.

Dead apprentices:

1.) Ashes: light gray wolf with black eyes. Was part of the Pack of Crystal Water. Killed by the Great Fire.

2.) Falcon: Dark brown she-wolf with yellow eyes. Was part of the Pack of Wild Forest. Killed by a fox.

3.) Fur: Fluffy light gray wolf with green eyes. Was part of the pack of Flying Wind. Killed by Seagull from the Pack of Crystal Water.

Dead pups:

1.) Arrow: Light brown she-wolf with dark blue eyes. Was part of the Pack of Flying Wind. Died a few days after birth.

2.) Snow: Pure white wolf with blue eyes. Was part of the Pack of Crystal Water. Drowned in the river.

3.) Icicle: Pure white she-wolf with green eyes. Was part of the Pack of Wild Forest. Killed in the Great Fire.

4.) Stripes: Light gray wolf and dark gray stripes with blue eyes. Was part of the Pack of Flying Wind. Killed by the Pack of Crystal Water.

5.)

Dead pawns:

1.)

2.)

Dead fighters:

1.)

2.)

3.)

4.)

5.)

6.)

7.)

8.)

9.)

10.)

11.)

12.)

13.)

14.)

Dead elders:

1.)

2.)

3.)

4.)

5.)

6.)

7.)

8.)


	2. Chapter 2

The Wolf District.

**Hey, I'm CocoaPuff13 and this is my first story so don't be too harsh ****. This is a Warriors series spinoff with wolves. The names and the pack titles are created by me. The first page is the list of all the wolves in this. There are four packs, like the four clans, named the Pack of Crystal Water, like Riverclan, Pack of Hidden Shadows, like Shadowclan, Pack of Wild Forest, like Thunderclan, and Pack of Flying Wind, like Windclan. The underlined ones are the ones that I will be telling the story of what happens in each pack through the point of view of that wolf. Legacy is my favorite and I'll mostly be focusing on him because the Pack of Crystal Water abuses the Pack of Flying Wind because they are weak. The wolves I will be narrating are Legacy from the Pack of Flying Wind, Bitter from the Pack of Wild Forest, Rapid from the Pack of Crystal Water, and Jumper from the Pack of Hidden Shadows.**

**Without realizing it, the Pack of Crystal Water is much like Shadowclan from the first book who drove Windclan out, Windclan being the Pack of Flying Wind. Copyright for that idea to Erin Hunter. So without further blabbering by me, Cocoa, I give you, ****The Wolf District**.

Chapter 1

_Legacy: Pack of Flying Wind_

Legacy nipped at Limp's good leg and sent him furiously running into the rabbit hole. He jerked his head around to see his shelter being torn apart by the Pack of Crystal Water. He checked again to make sure everywolf was in the hole. He heard a squeaking noise as he was about to dive into the disguised pit. It was Holes. She had tripped over a rock and was lifting up her injured paw, moving as fast as she could, towards Legacy. He heard a loud shriek in the distance, Screech, who emitted the Pack of Crystal Water's battle cry. Legacy couldn't help but hear the Terrible Two, Terror and Scream, ripping through the Elder Home. Legacy pushed his already aching paws to assist Holes the best he could.

"You should leave me," she muttered. "I'm a waste of wolf."

"Nonsense," he stated, shoving her along with his snout. It was only a matter of time before one Crystal Water wolf spotted them and came bounding over to destroy them.

_Good Pure Moon, how much farther away is the hole?_ Legacy wondered. He was too much of in a hurry to risk precious moments to look. Holes must have felt his anxiety.

"Almost there Legacy," she huffed. He felt the ground sloping into the hole that would lead them both to safety. He nudged Hole in, who stumbled but landed lightly on her paws. He jumped in short after. He counted heads quickly and found everywolf was still alive.

The howls of the Pack of Crystal Water tore through the night. The only pup that the Pack of Flying Wind owned, Loner, trembled in the corner, no mother to lean against or comfort. Legacy, always having a soft spot for Loner, padded over to brush comfortingly against Loner's small trembling body. He gazed up at Legacy before burrowing into Legacy's dark brown fur.

"What do you think they're destroying now?" Loner asked in a small voice.

"I don't know, Loner. I don't know," Legacy said after a while, hating to admit to the pup that he didn't know something, and that in itself, that Legacy didn't know something, would hurt the heart of any wolf.

"What do we do?" Dimension wailed. "We're trapped down here with no supplies and the Terrible Two above us!"

"We're going to die like Soar!" Starch exclaimed. Swiftbreeze, the Alpha, sat by and stared into the walls of the cavern. It was up to Dealt to comfort the frantic pack. Legacy's eyes searched the cave, finding and discovering corners and passageways. He had a feeling they wouldn't be able to escape the cavern for quite a while.

"I miss Soar," Loner mumbled. Soar had been Beta before Dealt replaced him. Soar knew exactly how to calm and fix the shelter after the attacks. Only he had been killed defending Dealt from Pelican from the Pack of Crystal Water.

_When will this end?_

_Bitter: Pack of Wild Forest_

The vole snuffled around the roots, trying to find food. The sunlight streamed in through the trees, filtering just enough daylight to see.

_Gotcha,_ Bitter thought, readying her legs to leap off and kill it. This would be the first prey she had caught in months. Just as she was about to leap, somewolf came crashing through the bushes. Nugget, the bird-brained apprentice raced for the vole, who had heard and took off into its burrow.

"Rats!" he snapped, sitting by the burrow.

"Hey, bird-brain!" Bitter called. Nugget looked. "That was my vole!"

"It was?" Nugget asked. "I'm sorry I didn't see you."

"That's the point! If you can't see me, the vole can't see me! That's one less piece of prey for the pups," Bitter snapped.

"I'm sorry," Nugget whimpered. Bitter was prepared to chew out the apprentice when she saw how scared he was. How many apprentices are afraid of her?

"Always more prey out here, right?" she mumbled. Nugget brightened a little bit.

"Yeah! I'll go find more! I'll catch a badger for the pack!" he exclaimed running away.

"I probably should've mentioned his stalking technique," Bitter muttered. Without anything to bring back to the shelter, Bitter refused to go back home.

_I'll catch something!_ She trotted off towards the end of the border and spotted a fluffy squirrel attempting to open an acorn. She lunged out and caught the squirrel's tail. Bitter quickly killed it with one paw. As she lifted up the prey, she heard a distant howl in the direction of the Pack of Flying Wind.

"Looks like many more will be added to the ranks of the Pack of Pure Moon," she announced to the dead squirrel and herself. This always happened in the District. Flying Wind wolves were the weakest, what with Swiftbreeze not doing anything. Oakleaf, the Pack of Wild Forest's Alpha, was decrepid and in no state to lead, but he refused to give up the position to Pine, the more fit wolf for Alpha. Oakleaf had been too possessive in the beginning. Bitter trotted back to shelter and wolves were bringing their prey to Oakleaf so she could direct each wolf to bring their prey to a specific wolf. Oakleaf glanced at Bitter's squirrel.

"The pawns," she said dismissively. Anger and frustration shocked through Bitter's red pelt. _Was my catch to meager for you, Oakleaf? Did I not live up to your expectations?_ Bitter stomped to the pawns' hut and dropped the squirrel at Rue's paws. Then, she left in a huff. Bitter could hear the wolves whispering about her, they knew she was in a bad mood and it was best not to bother her at the moment. All she wanted to do was become leader and make everyone dump _their_ kills in meager places, make them feel lower than the low. She sat on her haunches at the entrance of the Pack of Wild Forest's shelter. Paws crunched on leaves behind her.

"Bitter," Sunspot's voice said. The reasonable one. The only one who could handle Bitter in situations like this. "What happened?"

"Oakleaf rejected my squirrel. Again," Bitter growled. Sunspot sat next to her, yellow eyes trained on a flitting butterfly.

"She's not fit for leadership," he murmured.

"Everywolf knows that!" Bitter spat.

"Not fit for judging things. It should be… Pine in the position," he said. Bitter noted the pause before Pine's name. Perhaps he had given up on his mate, Clove. Then she realized that Sunspot was in the runnings for Beta until Pine showed the pack her leaderly skills. Bitter sighed.

"Fine, I won't bite anyone's head off. Just yet." Sunspot chuckled and disappeared back into the shelter. Bitter followed soon after.

_Rapid: Pack of Crystal Water_

He stalked through what was formerly the Pack of Flying Wind's healing den. Leaves and other useful remedies remained scattered along the grassy floor. Scream howled in excitement, speeding after a rabbit or another wolf from the Pack of Flying Wind. _This is ridiculous. I hate war_, he grumbled to himself before stepping out into the moonlight, letting it shine on his light brown pelt. It wasn't long before Fishleap made the move to head back to the shelter. Rapid made no rush to get back as the others did. Pelican danced across the border with a dead rabbit in her slashing jaws. While the other wolves celebrated by taking a swim in the river, scaring off the fish, Rapid lay beside Waterfall, his mate.

"Eventful day, Waterfall," Rapid said.

"Of course. Ripping through helpless wolves' shelter is wonderous."

"Don't put it like that."

"What else would I put it as?" Waterfall snapped, struggling to her paws.

"Waterfall…"

"We're murderers! Cold badger-hearted wolves! No wolf dares cross the border to see us in fear of having their life cut short! No wolf talks with us at Meetings! Because they wish not to die! I can't live with myself knowing I've killed many!" Seeing that the topic upset her, Rapid attempted to change the subject.

"Maybe we should go for a dive," he suggested.

"Why would we swim with _them_?" she demanded, her fury sparking in her voice. "They are doing a victory swim, not us!"

"If we don't swim with them, we'll die!" Rapid snapped, his green eyes blazing at his mate's stubbornness.

"I'd rather die than join them!" she snapped. Waterfall was not her usual self.

"I don't want you to die!" he snarled. "I need you because you're the only one who understands it's wrong besides myself!"

"Then you should get some new recruits," with that, Waterfall turned and stomped to her hut. Rapid growled through his teeth. He leaped in the river, emitting cheers from the other wolves.

"Where's Waterfall?" Tern laughed.

"She didn't feel too good," he lied. Everywolf laughed.

"She felt tired from beating up those miserable excuses of wolves? Interesting because the only thing I remember her beating up was a rabbit!" Desp exclaimed. The wolves howled in laughter. Anger filled up Rapid's chest.

"She's not a wimp!" he snarled, splashing through the water and headbutting Desp in her neck. Wolves howled in anticipation of a fight. Desp leaped at Rapid, sending him tumbling onto shore.

"Is that all you got?" Rapid growled, getting to his paws. Desp lunged again. Rapid slid underneath her and jumped at her before Desp could react. Pinning Desp on her shoulder blades, Rapid remained on top. The wolves fell silent, acknowledging that Desp had never been defeated. He stepped off of Desp's back and began to walk away, knowing that Desp would lunge again. He heard her pawsteps racing up behind him and at the right time, he kicked his two back paws out and felt the satisfaction of catching her throat. Not looking back, he trotted into the hut where Waterfall sat, her light blue eyes glittering.

"I saw the fight," she said, sounding angry with him.

"I was protecting you," he said apologetically.

"I can protect myself, Rapid."

"You weren't there to, so I had to."

"If you picks fights with everywolf who rubs your pelt the wrong way, you'll end up like them." Upset about being compared to them, Rapid lashed back.

"I don't kill to win fights! If you're so angry about what they do, say something to Fishleap! After all, you want to die so what's the fuss about me?" Waterfall widened her eyes.

"You want me to die?" she whispered.

"No! Of course not! You want to die, yourself! If it were up to me, you would've swam with me and still be perfectly normal."

"I'd rather not swim with killers," she said coldly.

"I was in there! You would have been fine!"

"But you're a killer too, Rapid. Unless you forgot the names of those you killed." She curled up on her pad and closed her eyes, leaving Rapid alone in the hut, but also alone in his world.

_Jumper: Pack of Hidden Shadows_

Lark snarled at Seeth for being such a short-brained wolf. Seeth was prepared for any sort of spitting insult. He shot round after round at his mentor before she cuffed him over the ear. Seeth lunged and bit Lark's leg. She howled in pain and she began the battle. Jumper hopped in, kicking Seeth back a few feet and shoving Lark back as well.

"Break it up," he said quietly, his ears twitching in anxiety.

"He called me a fox-face!" Lark hissed at her apprentice.

"She called me a short-brained wolf!" he protested.

"Cool it," Catastrophe interrupted, raking his long claws through the earth.

"Apologize," Jumper instructed.

"But…" Lark began.

"No! Just apologize, Lark," Catastrophe stated firmly. Lark gritted her teeth.

"I'm sorry I called you a short-brained wolf," she said grudgingly.

"And I'm sorry for calling you fox-face," Seeth grumbled.

"Off you go," Catastrophe nipped at Seeth's paws, sending him off to late assembly for apprentices.

"Thanks for the help," Jumper told his friend.

"No problem. Always happy to help when Seeth and Lark go off like that. I don't believe Silvest was thinking correctly when he applied them together like that."

"Good thing she doesn't have a mate," Jumper added, blinking his brown eyes.

"Hey, don't look now, but Speak is headed our way. Remain calm," Catastrophe joked. Jumper sighed, everywolf always thought that Speak and himself were mates.

"Hello Catastrophe. Usual self today, I see."

"Yes. Oh look there's Visible, goodbye for now," he said, escaping to his mate.

"Did you hear what Toad was doing?"

"What now?" Jumper asked. Toad was the arrogant Beta who had convinced Silvest to let him become Beta and future leader instead of Speak.

"He was telling this story about how he killed a wolf of the Pack of Crystal Water, and how I tried to stop him. He's turning the pups against me! How am I supposed to run for Beta in a few seasons?"

"No one quite listens to pups, they speak of fantasy and other nonsense," he explained, which seemed to relax Speak.

"I should probably go and see if the elders are on my side." Speak trotted off to see the elders. Jumper went out into the forest to hunt, where he could be alone and not be a part from the madness in the Pack of Hidden Shadows.

**I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me if I should do a whole new chapter of this story. It took an extra long time to type and I don't when I should update again.**

**-Cocoa**


End file.
